1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for recording contents, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for recording contents on a disc and processing that the contents are recorded only if error-less recording of contents is verified.
2. Description of Related Art
Various media signal recording devices, such as digital televisions (TVs), digital versatile disc (DVD) players, and computers, are broadly spreading. Also, due to the development of communication technologies, a large amount of data is transceivable via a wired or wireless communication network. A user may download contents from a server, i.e., a content provider, by using a media signal recording device, and may record the downloaded contents on a recording medium such as a hard disc in the media signal recording device or a disc inserted from outside the media signal recording device. A recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data includes a DVD or a Blu-ray disc (BD).
If contents are charged, a user may be authorized to use the contents after paying a predetermined charge. The user has to select, for example, a period for recording the contents on a disc or the number of available recordings of the contents, and has to pay for the selected period or the selected number of available recordings. A server generates recording authority information for using contents, for each user or recording device, based on information input by users. If a user records contents on a disc, a recording device reduces the number of available recordings included in the recording authority information by 1. The user may record the contents by the number of available recordings included in the recording authority information.
If it is determined that contents are recorded on a disc, a recording device or a server reduces the number of available recordings, which a user may record the contents on the disc, by 1. However, even when the contents are not properly recorded on the disc due to, for example, an error of the recording device or when the contents are completely recorded but are not reproducible, the contents are regarded as being completely recorded and thus the number of available recordings is reduced. That is, the user may have a disadvantage of a reduced number of available recordings even when the user may not record the contents on the disc or reproduce the contents recorded on the disc.